


Следуй за мной

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe – Military, Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt for readers, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Marriage, Mild Gore, Sad, Zombies, this is a strange set of tags, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Брок Рамлоу погиб.Брок Рамлоу похоронен.Брок Рамлоу возвращается.





	Следуй за мной

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Haunt Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855366) by [gutrots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutrots/pseuds/gutrots). 
  * A translation of [Haunt Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855366) by [gutrots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutrots/pseuds/gutrots). 



Брок Рамлоу умирает тихим холодным февральским вечером.

Они едут из центра Ебеней чуть вправо и вверх к окраине Ебеней, когда под их джипом взрывается хорошо спрятанное СВУ, превращая его в гору тлеющего металла.

За миллисекунду Джек переходит от выслушивания жалоб Брока по поводу _гребаных шахидских ям в гребаных шахидских дорогах_ к дезориентированному уползанию подальше от взрыва. Он садится и ощупывает себя в поисках травм, осознавая, сколько переломов и порезов может игнорировать его тело из-за прилива адреналина. Каким-то волшебным образом он, похоже, остался цел, за исключением пульсирующей боли в челюсти, ослепляющей его вспышкой агонии на каждом хриплом вдохе.

Дорога под его ладонями оказывается теплой на ощупь, когда он поднимается на ноги, чтобы проверить остальных. Порыв ветра оглушает его безошибочным запахом обугленной плоти, а слабое красноватое свечение все еще тлеющих обломков обрисовывает два изломанных тела, смятых на передних сидениях.

Красные вспышки, идущие от кучи обломков и пепла, отражаются в луже крови, стремительно растущей под Броком, завалившимся на бок и зажимающим живот. Меж его пальцами сочится густо-красное месиво.

Джек падает на колени рядом с Броком и переворачивает его на спину, беспомощно пытаясь остановить кровь. Его руки скользят по влажной ткани, пытаясь зажать слишком много ран разом. Он знает, что его накрывает паника, но он ничего не может сделать, не может никого позвать на помощь и не может остановить мыслей, что всё это должно было закончиться абсолютно не так.

Брок Рамлоу, воплощение шарма, силы и остроумия, упакованное в чертовски привлекательное тело _среднего_ роста, умирает на обочине посреди родины джихада, с кишками, изрешеченными шрапнелью. Его муж истекает кровью, как неумело разделанный зверь.

Джек обнимает его, затягивая к себе на колени. Гладит пальцами по коротким волоскам на висках, отводит длинные пряди с липкого лба. Шепчет бесконечным потоком « _тихо, тихо»_ и _«держись»_ и _«я люблю тебя люблю тебя люблю тебя»_ , целуя обветренные губы и стискивая мозолистые пальцы. Пытаясь не развалиться на осколки, когда загорелая кожа Брока сереет, а пальцы не сжимают его в ответ, дыхание сбивается и слабеет. Брок ухитряется выдавить кривую улыбку и хрипло булькнуть горлом, и Джек знает, что это означает _«я тоже тебя люблю, Джеки»_.

И его больше нет.

*

Брок похоронен в сухой иракской земле, в мелкой могиле, помеченной кевларовым шлемом, уложенным поверх груды камней.

Джеку больно оставлять его там гнить в серой грязи в пустыне, но ближайшая база у черта на рогах, и у него нет возможности связаться с ними. Даже если бы он смог позвать на помощь, он не знал бы, что сказать, поскольку никто не должен знать об их операции. Он умолял Брока не соглашаться на выполнение секретных заданий, потому что —  _посмотри чем это закончилось_. Один мертв, второй умирает, и об этом не знает ни одна душа.

Ему удается содрать покореженный кусок складной лопатки с крыши джипа, и он неуклюже бьет им по твердой земле, снова и снова, выкапывая канаву средних размеров. Его руки начинают соскальзывать с лопатки, когда в небо поднимается палящее солнце, заставляя его потеть и дрожать. Он вытирает ладони о свой камуфляж, коричнево-зелено-бежевый и навечно ржаво-красный от крови Брока.

Джек с величайшей осторожностью перетаскивает тело Брока в могилу. Трясущимися руками пытается уложить его волосы в любимую прическу и расправить остатки формы. Пытается не плакать над бессмысленностью этих действий, над их ничтожностью. Пытается найти больше причин продолжать касаться его, оставаться рядом.

У него уходит довольно много времени на попытку расстегнуть шариковую цепочку, на которой висят жетоны Брока. Джек забирает один и прячет в свой нагрудный карман. Бережно приоткрывает рот Брока и кладет второй жетон ему на язык, зажав конец между его зубами. Отчаянно пытается запомнить ощущение щетины и тонких морщинок от частого смеха под кончиками пальцев, смыкая губы Брока над жетоном.

Он не знает, что делать с простым золотым кольцом, двойником висящего на его собственной цепочке. У них вообще не должно быть этих колец, «не спрашивай не говори» и секретные операции и это вот всё, но им казалось неправильным оставлять кольца дома. Точно так же ему кажется неправильным похоронить Брока без его кольца, бросить его в чужой бесплодной земле без напоминания, кем они однажды были друг другу. Закрыть эту книгу.

Но еще хуже думать о мародерах, стремящихся поживиться оружием и боеприсами, которые обнаружат неожиданную находку и сорвут кольцо с посеревшего пальца, продав его за пару долларов в первом же городе.

Чашу весов окончательно перевешивает мысль о том, как тело обнаружат официальные власти, которые полезут копаться в личных делах и в результате превратят их историю в очередной исковерканный аргумент в бесконечной войне между мнением общественности и армейской политикой.

Кольцо ощущается весьма тяжелым, когда Джек добавляет его к свои жетонам, наплевав на кружащиеся в голове мысли об опасности и секретности. Он целует Брока в лоб, с нежностью вспоминая все те случаи, когда Брок только учился опознавать в этом жесте именно проявление любви, а не воспринимать его как насмешку над их разницей в росте. Последний раз касается губ Брока, позволяя беспощадной земле забрать его.

*

Брок Рамлоу возвращается глубокой ночью через десять дней.

Джек ворочается на своей койке, когда слышит отзвуки рваных приказов, и мышечная память включается, не взирая на протесты разума. Он каким-то образом добрался до базы, обезвоженный и измученный инфекцией, разросшейся в ране на его подбородке.

У него не было времени вернуться за телом Брока, база и так уже еле держится под натиском бесконечных минометных обстрелов подбирающихся все ближе повстанцев. Солдат убивают каждый день, разрывая в клочья под полыхающим небом. Их окружает смерть, и некому подбирать осколки.

Джек выпинывает себя из постели, тянет капельницу, идущую к его руке, надевает ботинки и выходит в холодную ночь из санитарной палатки. Меньше всего он ожидает увидеть снаружи Брока. Тот стоит абсолютно неподвижно, залитый жутким сиянием убывающей луны, и не обращает внимания на поднятый им переполох. Джек бы решил, что ему мерещится, что годы военной травмы наконец добрались и до него, если бы не круг винтовок, направленных на неподвижное тело Брока, и поднимающийся над собравшейся толпой рокот, полный удивления, недоумения и страха.

Брок движется медленно и оцепенело, но до странного целеустремленно, идя к Джеку, и фонари выхватывают порезы на его лице и почерневшие края раны на его животе. Он жив и в то же время мертв, у него белая как снег кожа, но янтарные глаза полны ясности, и морщинки вокруг них становятся чуть заметнее, когда взгляд Брока пытается сосредоточиться на нем. От него пахнет глиной и затхлой кровью. Он бережно прослеживает швы на подбородке Джека ледяными пальцами.

Джек задерживает дыхание, когда Брок обхватывает его шею, неуверенно поднявшись на цыпочки, всё такой же недостаточно высокий, и расстегивает его цепочку. Джек отмечает серую землю под ногтями Брока, когда тот снимает с цепи одно из колец и возвращает ее обратно, заправляя жетоны и второе кольцо под рубашку Джека. Кольцо с легкостью скользит на палец Брока, тускло сверкая золотом на пыли, покрывающей его кожу. На его губах лежит песок, когда он поднимает голову для поцелуя.

— _Забери меня домой, Джеки,_ — шепчет Брок, умирая во второй раз.

**Author's Note:**

> Прим. автора:  
> На самом деле никто не кладет жетоны в рот погибшим солдатам, это обычно красивый жест, использующийся исключительно в кино, однако автору очень нравится этот образ.  
> Война в Ираке началась в 2003, однополые браки были легализованы в Массачусетсе в 2004, правило «не спрашивай не говори» отменили в 2010. События истории происходят где-то в 2007-2008.  
> Брок Рамлоу не любит, когда о нем говорят, что он низкий, он среднего роста. 
> 
> Прим. переводчика:  
> Даже в голову не приходило, что в английском нет такого понятия, как средний рост.


End file.
